Institutions and industry employ relatively large containers of cleaning solutions used to clean a variety of items including pots and pans, eating utensils and glassware, laundry, and other items. Typically these washing solutions are mechanically dispensed into a washing machine or apparatus. Since relatively large containers, anywhere from 1 gallon to 55 gallons can be employed, dispensing techniques can be very complex and sometimes inconvenient for the operator.
There are many types of liquid cleaning compound dispensing systems. One such system is disclosed in Hurford U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,237 which employs an adaptor for a 55 gallon drum. The adaptor once attached to the drum basically provides a quick connect/disconnect fitting for materials transported in the drum. The adaptor screws into the top of the drum and has a dispensing tube which extends to the bottom of the drum.
Unfortunately this is not a totally closed system. The dispenser must be connected and disconnected by screwing into a drum. The cap of the 55 gallon drum can be opened and the contents of it can be poured out which provides certain disadvantages.
Further, this system requires that the adaptor be screwed onto the container. Once screwed on, this provides for quick connect/disconnect. But this is certainly not a time saving device if smaller containers are used which are attached and remain attached until depleted.